


Cottonmouth

by sexnku



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Confessions, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Marijuana, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29508321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexnku/pseuds/sexnku
Summary: Gen spots Senku making weed cartridges at dead night and sneaks in.  The two get high together and the story goes from there.  Potentially multiple chapters.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Kudos: 54





	Cottonmouth

**Author's Note:**

> i was high with my friends when i thought of this idea and actually wrote it b/c senku and gen are so ADORABLE

It was dead midnight, and no one in Ishigami village was awake. Gen loved taking walks around the village and its surroundings late at night and thinking about Senku. There was no light pollution- something modern society didn’t have. 

The breeze played with his hair and clothes. It felt amazing, especially in the dead silence. However, light came out of the science hut accompanied by rustling that was probably Senku. What could he be doing so late at night? Hoping not to be seen, he tip-toed next to the hut and peeked in a small opening. Senku didn't seem to notice.

He was assembling some rectangular prism-shaped metal box with an opening on the top and two buttons at its side. Still not noticing Gen, he grabbed a plastic object resembling an eraser top full of green oil. He promptly inserted it in the small opening, twisting it to make sure the object fit in correctly. Senku huffed.

"I am ten billion percent sure this is going to work." Senku talked to himself, clearly proud of whatever was on front of him.

Gen gulped. What is that thing? It looked nothing like the motor boat the village was working on, it might've been some secret project he hid from everyone. But why? Gen peeked in again, sweating from fear.

The moment Senku put the small half of the prism into his mouth was the moment Gen remembered what it was. It was a cartridge, he was smoking weed. His mouth went agape. Senku didn't seem like the type to do rebellious things like smoking, especially at the age of 19.

"Asty-nay! He smokes in the stone age." Gen whispered. He'd never smoked in his life, it just didn't seem appealing to him, and promised himself he would never even try. But this was different. Gen had feelings for Senku, so maybe it would be a good idea to smoke with him for the first time. 'I wanna prove myself to Senku-chan, and I haven't tried it before.'

Gen sighed out of nervousness. He was going to walk in and ask Senku for a hit, even though it'd be awkward. He walked away from the peek and went towards the lab's door, shamelessly knocking it. Hopefully this wouldn't be as bad as he expected.

"Who is this?!" Senku yelled urgently, losing the cool he'd maintained throughout his journey. Gen could even hear the device drop on the ground.

Gen blushed at Senku's voice, but was surprised he snapped like that. "It's me, Senku-chan!~"

"God damn it." Much to Gen's dismay, Senku sounded pissed about his arrival. He probably wouldn't let him in.

"What?" Gen embarrassed himself in front of his own crush, he knew he shouldn't have knocked.

"Oh whatever, you wouldn't care, come in." Senku gave an exaggerated sigh. Finally, Gen entered.

The hut was perfectly lit up, all the other cartridges magically disappeared from the table they'd been on, but the one Senku was smoking laid on the ground in front of him. Did Senku purposely leave it there to get Gen's attention? Gen blushed. Senku wasn't dumb enough to let others see his secret "project" that could end up backfiring.

"Why are you here, Mr. Mentalist?" Senku gave Gen a stern glare, but he probably didn't mean it.

Gen gulped. "Well, I was walking around, and I was wondering why you were awake so late Senku-chan."

Senku blushed at the nickname "Senku-chan."

"So, what is it?" Gen asked after Senku's lack of response.

"I can't go to sleep thinking about the motor boat project." He stuttered. "So I'm making plans for the construction to speed up. It'll take very long at this point."

This was the first time Senku ever lied to Gen. "Then what's that on the ground?~" He glanced at the device in front of his feet, giving Senku a blush that made him blush. 

"Stupid mentalist." Senku sighed. "I can't lie to you."

Gen cast another one of his charming smiles. "Soooo, what is it?"

"You know." He picked it up off the ground. "It's weed."

"Dear Senku, you don't seem like the kid of person to smoke weed!" He gave Senku an overly exaggerated gasp.

"Don't be obnoxious. I'm not that kind of person, but when I can't sleep, I need it. Sometimes when I need to work too." Senku seemed to have a hard time telling Gen this.

"I see. But why don't you just smoke it through a joint, isn't that easier?" Gen tilted his head.

Senku's eyes lit up. He loved explaining things, of course. "It'd be easier, you’re not wrong, but joints and blunts keep the scent in your clothes. Carts don't."

"So you don't wanna smell like weed, Senku-chan?~" Gen looked curious. He loved it when Senku explained things, it was cute how smart he was. 

"Yep. We can't wash our clothes in the stone age, and the villagers would ask lots of questions."

Gen tilted his head. "But they wouldn't know what it is?"

"Not everyone in the kingdom of science isn't from the future, someone like Ryusui would 10 billion percent recognize the scent." He smirked, moving the 'cart' towards his mouth.

"You're not wrong. He'd probably steal all of it."

Senku did his signature laugh before putting it into his mouth and pressing the button. He took it out, inhaling the smoke, and blew it out with a little cough. He did it smoothly, making Gen think he did it more than he said he did. "10 billion percent correct."

Gen made eye contact with the increasingly high teen. "Senku-chan, can I try?"

"Sure. Do you know how to smoke it?"

He was a little embarrassed that he never did it before, but there was a first time for everything. It was even better than it was with Senku. "No..."

"And to think you're older than me." Senku sure was teasing him a lot. It was adorable. 

"There's a first time for everything, dear Senku." He smiled. 

"Dear Senku..." He averted eye contact and blushed, and Gen was sure Senku had never blushed in his entire life. "Anyways, before you smoke it, this is an indica."

"What's that mean?"

"It calms you down. You'll feel very dizzy and tired, but it's exhilarating." The glow in his eyes returned.

"So that's what the little 'I' is for?" He inched towards Senku, putting out his hand to grab the cart.

He gave it to Gen. "Yeah. There's sativa too, which wakes you up."

"Oh, I get it Senku-chan~." Gen drew his voice out a bit to tease Senku. He then looked at the cart, which he had barley any idea how to use. Hopefully Senku would be impressed with him. "Uh, how many hits should I take? How long should I keep it in my mouth?"

"Hm..." Senku suddenly put his hand on Gen's side, moving it up and down. Gen was shocked.

Senku's hand felt so warm against Gen's thin body, both confusing him and making him blush. Senku must’ve been high. "Senkie!" He couldn't stop his profuse blushing. "Are you high?!"

"No, I only took one hit, idiot." He grimaced.

"So what're you touching me for?!" Gen secretly really enjoyed it. 

"I'm checking your weight so I know how many hits you should take." He rolled his eyes at the clearly-terrified Gen. At this moment, he withdrew his hand.

"Well, I trust you~" Gen was making his feelings towards Senku extremely obvious, but he probably didn't catch on yet. Senku merely nodded.

"You're a lightweight, so you should take two three-second hits."

"So, how do I do that? Could you help me?" He secretly wanted Senku to do it for him.

"Ok, fine, you idiot." Senku grabbed the cart back, and leaned into Gen. He rested his hand on Gen's frail shoulder and moved forward, sticking the small end of the cart into his mouth. 

Gen couldn't stop blushing as he pressed the button, he could barely focus on breathing in. Senku gave him a concerned look. He forget he was even supposed to be inhaling, so Gen coughed his first hit out.

"Were you not inhaling? Focus!" Not giving Gen a second to breathe, he put it back in. This time, Gen properly inhaled and exhaled the hit. Senku seemed to really want to see a high Gen. 

The taste of the weed traveled down his throat, and it was oddly satisfying. It burned a little at first, but he could handle it. He couldn’t help but want another hit.

"Again?" Senku asked. The cart was pointing at Gen's mouth.

Gen nodded again, prompting him to stick the cart in his mouth again. This time, he inhaled too much. Gen dramatically coughed, so much so that he gagged a bit. It felt like his entire throat was on fire. 

"Shit!" Senku ran across his lab to find water. "Sit there." He promptly grabbed a small cup of fresh spring water which he proceeded to shove down Gen's throat. He didn't even let him drink it himself.

Thankfully, the burning sensation disappeared the moment the water traveled down his throat. There was still a stinging feeling there, but that didn't matter once the high started kicking in. Senku looked completely relieved.

In a matter of seconds, Gen began feeling light-headed; the weed definitely kicked in. The literal weight on his shoulders increased, so much so that be couldn't stand anymore, so he went to sit down in the corner of the tent. He forgot Senku was even there. His back then felt like it was on fire, sending a shock down his spine. It almost felt like the world was ending. 

"Sen..." He was so high that he could barely slur a sentence together without giggling. "..ku-chan?"

Senku was just as shit faced as Gen was after a few more hits. "Yeah?" His voice slurred. 

"Why does it feel like the world is ending?" He felt his eyes go half-lidded. He was slightly terrified, but happy that Senku was with him.

Senku laughed too. "It's your first high, it feels that way." He was being unusually friendly and somewhat affectionate. *maybe that’s just how he acts when he’s high*, Gen told himself. It was still nice to see a more goofy and amiable Senku, though.

"Senku-chan~" Gen’s eyes were very close to shutting on him as he tried his best not to fall asleep in front of Senku. He snored. 

"Yeah?" Senku giggled just as Gen did earlier because of his high. The giggling continued before he could finally utter another sentence, another sentence that he didn’t feel like he was saying.  
"I’m 10 million percent sure we’re high."

Gen laughed. "Isn’t it 10 billion percent?"

"You’re right. I can’t believe a stupid mentalist like you corrected me." At this, Senku moved closer to Gen; so close that their bodies were practically pushing against each other. Senku was way too close to comfort, but he couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy it. Blush scorched his face; his crush had given him attention. Senku’s body felt warm against him. It almost felt as if he was cuddling him. Gen, caught up in his emotions, tried to snap himself out of them. This was just Senku being high, don’t take advantage of it; he wouldn’t act this way normally!

"This is probably the first time you’ve been corrected, Mr. Senku." He didn’t even manage to get his name correct.

"Isn’t it dear Senku?" Senku’s eyes lit up, glad he could get back at him. 

"I can’t think too straight, shut up, Senkie-chan. » He snapped back.

At this, Senku blushed profusely. Whenever Gen called him "Senkie", he reacted, even when he was sober. Was this a sign? Gen again tried to keep his hopes down in case of Senku accidentally leading him on. After all, Senku wasn’t the best at feelings. 

"It’s not like you’re drunk or anything." Senku retorted snarkily. 

"What’s the difference?"

"You’re so dumb." He laughed in response to Gen’s statement. Gen obviously knew the answer to his own question, he just loved it when Senku explained things. They leaned into each other further. "The main difference is that alcohol comes from drinks, and the THC or CBD comes from weed. Alcohol is more fatal, because it’s indigestible and causes a buildup in the brain that lowers judgement, while…"

Senku kept going off about the differences and how one was worse for your judgement than the other. He loved how his face lit up whenever he talked about things. Senku really did seem passionate about everything.

Gen, still high off his mind, could barely even focus on what Senku was saying because of how tired he was. The weed seemed to do exactly what he said: make him fall asleep and dry out his mouth. However, he didn’t wanna fall asleep; he wanted to hang out with Senku more. Maybe he’d make a move. 

"…and that’s why alcohol is worse than weed." Senku finished his explanation while high, only to find Gen’s head with his eyes half-open on his shoulder. He blushed, surprised that the mentalist would go so far. "Mentalist, what are you doing?" Senku tried to push Gen’s body off of his, but he failed; he was too wilty from the weed.

Gen couldn’t stop laughing, probably from the high, barely composing a response. The effects started disappearing but he still could barely talk. "Senkie-chan~" He blushed intensely without another word. Now was his chance to confess. 

"Yeah?" Senkie never got old to Senku.

"Why do I use -chan with you?" His high judgement kicked in again. 

"You’re high as shit." He rolled his eyes and it seemed like Senku’s high was gradually disappearing. But, he still didn’t push Gen off. 

"I guess you’re right?" Gen yawned. When would he confess, did he have the time? "You ever count sheep to fall asleep as a kid?" 

At this, Senku took him in his arms and held him. Gen’s limbs loosely hung off Senku’s arms, which were holding Gen’s back and legs - an awfully romantic position for two "friends". "Time to get back to your tent, you look like you’re about to fall asleep."

Swallowing the bile built in his throat, Gen decided to make a move. He was in Senku's frail arms at dead night, it was the perfect opportunity to confess, although he hadn’t done it before. He was pretty sure Senku hadn't either which made the situation all the more nerve-racking.

However, it became increasingly obvious to Gen. The scientist always acted especially tough in front of him but at the same time would spend the most time with him. He even blushed while they were together - it was time. 

Gen regained much of his judgement and his high started fading. He was confident now. "Senku…" He looked up at him, body still in arms. Gen couldn’t stop shaking out of fear in his arms. "Can I tell you something?" Gen’s voice suddenly went soft, surprising Senku.

"What is it this time, mentalist?" His stern glare intimidated Gen. 

"I’ve been meaning to tell you this for a while, but…" Here it came, Gen had to confess his love to Senku. He swallowed.

"But…?" He was critical.

Gen huffed in and out. "I love you, Senku-chan." The anxiety building up diminished as he spoke; he was so proud of himself. Senku, however, look terrified -his body was shaking and arms loosened around Gen.

"I… " He breathed in and out. Senku never really expressed this much emotion before. "You’re high right now, I know that, but…" He paused again. "I love you too, idiot."

At this, Gen hopped out of his arms and hugged Senku who hugged back - unusual for him, considering Gen had never seen him return a hug before. It felt so amazing, even more amazing than the high. Senku hugged Gen, moving his hands up to the small of his neck, sending a burst of sensation through his spine. His hands then traveled up and down Gen's back. Gen never expected him to be so touchy, but he loved it. 

Gen wanted to do more than just hugging, so he drew back and made silent but intense eye contact with Senku. Gen softly pushed in for a passionate kiss. 

Senku gasped but soon got used to the kiss. The heat traveled between their bodies as the kiss warmed up, with Senku’s tongue sticking in Gen’s mouth. They French kissed, but Gen didn’t want to go further. The kiss ended with Senku looking mesmerized.

They both huffed in and out,

"That was my first kiss, mentalist." Senku said, breaking the silence, as he looked at a flushed Gen.

"Pretty good for your first kiss…" Gen cast him a smile. 

"I’m good at anatomy. I know what feels good, did you forget?" 

"Guess I did, Senku-chan." Gen blushed even harder. He finally had a boyfriend. "Your kiss cured my cottonmouth."

Senku rolled his eyes in response. "God, you’re so cheesy. I’m 10 billion sure it’s just the THC wearing off."

"I’m trying to flatter you!" Gen looked at him with puppy eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." Senku rolled his eyes. "Wanna sleep with me in the tent?" He didn’t have much confidence saying that, but he wanted Gen to stay with him. Gen wanted the same.

"Of course, Senku-chan!" Gen nearly yelled.

"Shut up, you’re gonna wake up all of the village with that yell." He groaned. 

"Ok fine. Let’s get to sleep." Gen looked at him delicately, exhilarated that Senku accepted his confession Gen was 99% sure he'd reject.

"Honestly that woke me up, so I’m gonna need to smoke a little more before sleeping." His laugh resonated throughout the field.

"Same."

"You're a pain sometimes." Senku gave his iconic smile as they walked back to the science tent, holding hands and blushing. 

Gen then wondered, 'what if Senku exposed the weed to entice Gen? Was he really that sneaky?' "Hey, Senku? Did you leave out that cart on purpose?" He asked to confirm his suspicions.

"Of course I did." He replied without any hesitation.

"Why?" Gen’s intuition was never wrong.

"I was a little nervous to offer you, because I was scared you’d rat me out… and I’m just not good at confessing?" Senku blushed again.

"So we had the same plan?" Gen found it ironic that Senku had the exact same intentions as him. It really was meant to be. 

"Yep. Ironic, right?" 

"Yes, Senku-chan!" The atmosphere lightened from the tenseness that plagued it before.

"I also kinda wanted to see how you acted high." Gen suddenly grasped onto his hands. "It was worth it, you were…" Senku choked again. "Cute, you idiot."

"I love you, Senku!" Gen practically yelled once again.

"Shut up!" He silently snapped. "I…" Senku breathed out. "…love you too…" 

Gen was so happy, so excited, so thankful for his relationship with Senku. "I’m still sure you cured my cottonmouth, though."

"Stupid idiot…" He huffed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

At this, they silently walked back to the tent to smoke more. The tension between the two finally disappeared, allowing them to build a meaningful relationship.

"Can I explain how I made the carts tomorrow?"

"Yep, and I’ll listen this time."


End file.
